


Hostage Negotiations

by sarkywoman



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is taken hostage by Bobby when the X-Men invade the Brotherhood base. <br/>Dialogue-only.<br/>Implied Magneto/John and Bobby/Rogue.<br/>Very vague implications of abuse or consent issues or self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Negotiations

“You guys think you own the fucking world, don’t you?”

“…”

“You think because the moral high ground belongs to you that you can just do whatever the hell you want.”

“…”

“I know you’re there, Bobby. This blindfold doesn’t stop me from sensing your body heat. Or lack of. You might as well speak to me.”

“You might as well shut up, John. There’s nothing you can do or say to change the situation, and the sooner you accept that, the easier this will be on both of us.”

“You say it like you didn’t snatch me from my damn house.”

“Brotherhood headquarters.”

“My damn house!”

“Which happens to be the base of operations for a terrorist organisation. It’s not like you were in a bungalow with a white picket fence and we snuck in through the patio doors. You must have known that it was dangerous. Nobody signs up with the Brotherhood for the health plan.”

“I was in my bloody pyjamas.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Can you at least get me a jacket or something if we’re gonna be here a while? You know I get cold easily.”

“Here.”

“Thanks. Can you zip it up? I can’t see and my wrists are tied.”

“Sorry.”

“Ow.”

“Does it hurt? Are the binds too tight?”

“A bit.”

“I guess… I could loosen them a little. But no fidgeting or anything John, or I’ll have to tighten them again.”

“Fine. Just let some circulation into my hands, please?”

“Sorry.”

“…”

“Wow, your hands are cold. I’ll try and rub the feeling back into them if you want.”

“Could you? My fingers are numb.”

“Sorry. Better?”

“Yeah, I guess. The blindfold could go though.”

“I don’t know, John. Mr Logan could be back any second. I’m not supposed to speak to you.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I don’t know. I think they think I still have feelings for you.”

“They knew about that?”

“They had their suspicions.”

“And now they think you’ll let me go if I ask nicely.”

“Yeah.”

“Ha, shows how much they know you, doesn’t it? You still starring as their golden boy? It never ceased to amaze me how innocent you could look in class when your hand was in my pants.”

“Shut up John.”

“Aww, is the lost past too painful for poor little Iceman?”

“No, I’m just sick of hearing your dumb voice. A little peace and quiet goes a long way.”

“Can you at least remove the blindfold?”

“Prove to me you can shut up.”

“Fine. Then you’ll do it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“How about now?”

“What?”

“Take off the damn blindfold. It’s itchy and it’s dark and it’s pissing me off to hear you and not see you. You know what they say, ‘children should be seen and not heard’.”

“I’m working on it, but you won’t shut up.”

“Very funny Drake.”

“…”

“Why’d you nab me anyway? What did I do?”

“We’re planning a hostage exchange. We needed leverage.”

“What?”

“You guys took Rogue. We want her back. We know Magneto has big plans for her, but you’ve played a major role in recent attacks and we think you might be valuable enough to trade for her.”

“You’re trading me in for Rogue again? I feel so unloved.”

“Shut up John. This isn’t personal.”

“For once.”

“Well it’s not. We thought about taking Mystique, but in the last few months Magneto’s shown a quicker response rate to your various captures than hers. And you’ve been getting sloppy.”

“Sloppy.”

“Yeah, or reckless. However you want to put it, you’ve been in and out of mutant-holding facilities non-stop. I’m surprised Magneto hasn’t given up on you yet.”

“He’ll never give up on me. They should have left more people with you, Bobby, the boss man will be coming for me any second.”

“He’s probably busy with the attack the others are forming. I wonder what we’ll do with you if they can rescue her directly?”

“I bet I know what you’d like to do with me.”

“After all this time? Forget it. I don’t need to play with Magneto’s discarded sex toys.”

“…”

“John?”

“Fuck you.”

“He really… I didn’t realise.”

“Then why say it?”

“It was just an insult. I didn’t mean anything by it. Did he hurt you?”

“Not really. It’s nothing. Just forget it, Bobby.”

“I can’t forget something like that. You’ve done a lot of bad things but I still care about you. If he’s hurting you or doing stuff you don’t want him to…”

“I said forget it! Just leave it, okay? He takes care of me. Everything’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“For fuck’s sake Bobby, you’re the one who’s holding me prisoner. Stop acting like you’re trying to do me a favour. Even if he was hurting me, you’d hand me back to him if it meant getting your precious Marie back. Heard she doses herself up on that x-gene suppressant so you guys can fuck. Must be Christmas everyday for little Bobby.”

“John, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? Mystique told me she saw it one time during an infiltration mission. She said you were insatiable and Rogue was a demon in the sack.”

“…”

“Yeah, Mystique’s a bit of a voyeur sometimes. It’s something you have to get used to.”

“When was this?”

“Huh? Last month sometime. Middle of last month. Why?”

“Because it’s total bull. Me and Marie had already split up by the beginning of last month. I don’t know why she’d lie to you like that though.”

“I dunno. She likes messing with me.”

“But why would she say she’d seen me and Rogue together? Why would that bother you? Oh…”

“What?”

“Do you still like me?”

“What? No! Get over yourself, Drake. I’m way over you. I got over you before I even left the X-Men. I was thinking about leaving you before Rogue showed up.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“God, when did you get so close! If you’re not gonna remove my blindfold, stay over there, away from me.”

“Do you still have feelings for me?”

“I… get away from me.”

“John, I need to tell you something.”

“I don’t care, stay over there away from me or take my damn blindfold off.”

“I still love you.”

“Oh, well isn’t that something. You know what, Bobby? That doesn’t even matter anymore. You left me for her, you let me run off and join a terrorist organisation, you let him…”

“Let who what?”

“Never mind. My point is, love is irrelevant.”

“You sound like a robot.”

“Shut up. You know what I’m saying. After a certain point, it’s like it doesn’t matter if you say you love me. If you loved me and still allowed all that shit to happen, then your love really doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, right back at you. If you loved me you never would have left in the first place.”

“I left because I loved you. I couldn’t stand to see her all over you, taking you from me.”

“I knew you loved me.”

“…”

“What?”

“I’m just trying to figure out which one of us is contradicting ourselves more.”

“Well it wouldn’t be happening if you just admitted you still loved me.”

“Wouldn’t that be Stockholm Syndrome?”

“John, please. Just tell me, do you still care?”

“Does it matter? You’re going to swap me in for your damsel in distress anyway.”

“I might not.”

“And disappoint the X-Geeks? Of course you’ll give me back.”

“I might not!”

“You’re saying if I say I love you, you’ll let me go. You’re creeping me out, you know that?”

“I’m not saying that! You’re infuriating, John, you know that?”

“Infuriatingly sexy.”

“…”

“…”

“Well?”

“You kissed me.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you just kissed me. This is getting more stalker-esque.”

“You liked it though.”

“How could you tell?”

“…”

“Groping prisoners is not something they teach you in the X-Men. Get your hands off me.”

“John…”

“Oh god, stop it.”

“I can’t. I need you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I… fuck… Bobby, I’m still tied to a fucking chair and blindfolded.”

“Better?”

“Hardly. You don’t have a lamp in here?”

“No electricity, no open flames, no gas. We know you.”

“You don’t know me. Mmm... stop that...If you knew me, you’d know you don’t have to tie me up. I’m powerless without a fire.”

“Don’t be an idiot. I’ve fought with you before. You don’t need a fire to break my nose.”

“You’re... oh... gonna molest me while I’m tied up then?”

“Like you don’t enjoy it. That must feel good. You’re a kinky little masochist.”

“So not true… oh yeah, that feels good. Bobby…”

“I love you.”

“…oh, fuck, yeah, I love you too Bobby, so much... please, don’t stop…”

“I want to see you come for me. I want to feel you hot in my hand when you throw your head back and… yeah, like that. You’re beautiful, John.”

“Bobby, I’m coming, I’m coming….”

“So beautiful.”

“…”

“You okay?”

“This is weird.”

“I’ll untie you.”

“But what about Wolverine? You said…”

“He’s not coming here.”

“But…”

“What, you think I can’t lie?”

“I know you can lie, Bobby. You’ve lied to me enough.”

“Well I’ve lied again. Sorry.”

“Why would you say that he was gonna come back if he wasn’t?”

“I didn’t think you’d believe they’d leave me alone with you.”

“Okay, I’m lost.”

“You think I’d exchange you for her?”

“… the X-Men have nothing to do with this, do they?”

“No. Hostage negotiations really aren’t their style. They’re all busting in through your front door. They’ve probably already done it by now.”

“So this…”

“We’d split up to locate her. I found you instead. I saw the cuts, John. I knew things must be rough. So I saved you.”

“I was really close to where they were holding her, you know? You were like, a couple of doors away.”

“I don’t care. I was never there for her.”

“So what now? They won’t have you back if you abandon her.”

“You think I care? I already got what I was after.”

“If you think I’m just gonna let you mmf…”

“You’ll let me do anything, Johnny. But don’t worry…”

“Ohh…”

“I’ll look after you.”


End file.
